


Together

by YinYangFreak



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Beast - Freeform, Charles Xavier & Erik Lehnsherr Freundschaft, Charles Xavier & Erik Lehnsherr Friendship, Charles is hope, Charles ist Hoffnung, Hurt Erik Lehnsherr, Mutant Powers, Mutant School, Mystique - Freeform, Nach X-Men: Apocalypse, Post-X-Men: Apocalypse (2016), Professor X - Freeform, Spoiler-Warnung!, Verletzter Erik Lehnsherr, magneto - Freeform, spoiler - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:47:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7930036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YinYangFreak/pseuds/YinYangFreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[SPOILER WARNUNG! LEICHTE SPOILER BEZÜGLICH X-MEN: APOCALYPSE] Erik suchte etwas, doch er wusste nicht was. Und er wusste auch nicht wo. Und nun stand er vor einem ihm altbekannten Gebäude und war kurz davor einem alten Freund einen Besuch abzustatten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

Erik blickte auf das große Gebäude und konnte nicht glauben, dass er wirklich hier stand. Er stand wirklich vor Charles Xaviers Schule für begabte Kinder. Es waren einige Monate vergangen seit dem Angriff von Apocalypse auf die Welt, Monate in denen Erik durch die Welt gereist war. Doch nahezu überall wurde er erkennt, gejagt… und nirgends fand er Frieden oder was auch immer er suchte. Also stand er nun vor dem großen Tor und starrte auf das Gebäude, sah die vielen Kinder, die auf dem Weg und den Wiesen spielten, sah die Lehrer, die über das Gras liefen und über die Schüler wachten. Erik schnaubte, hob seine Hand und öffnete das Tor mit einer Handbewegung. Dann betrat er das Grundstück und er war sich sicher, dass genau in dem Moment, in dem er das Grundstück betreten hatte, Charles wusste, dass er hier war. Langsam ging er weiter und schaute sich interessiert um, so, als wäre er das erste Mal hier. Und wieder musste Erik feststellen, dass sich nichts geändert hatte und doch schien alles so anders zu sein… so friedvoll. Es schien, als wäre er auf einem anderen Planeten, denn nichts von der Unruhe der Außenwelt spiegelte sich auf diesem Grundstück wieder und wieder einmal verstand Erik, was Charles an dieser Schule liebte.  
„Ist das nicht Magneto?“ flüsterte ein Schüler, an welchem Erik gerade vorbeischritt. Leicht drehte Erik seinen Kopf zu diesem und nickte. „So nennt man mich.“ Dann drehte er sich wieder um und lief weiter auf den Eingang der Schule zu, sich bewusst darüber, dass Einige ihn anstarrten und Andere aufgeregt über ihn tuschelten. Erik war das egal. Sollten sie ihn doch nennen wie sie wollten. Er wusste nicht, ob er bleiben würde, ob er bleiben konnte, bleiben durfte. Er wusste nicht einmal, was er hier wirklich wollte, doch irgendwas zog ihn hier her und nachdem er nirgendswo anders einen Platz gefunden hatte, hatte er sich dazu entschlossen der Schule – hauptsächlich Charles – einen Besuch abzustatten. 

Erik lief gerade die Stufen zu der großen Tür hoch, als diese sich öffnete und Hank erstaunt auf den Metallbändiger schaute. „Erik?“ Absolute Überraschung stand dem anderen Mutanten ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Hallo Hank.“ Sagte Erik nur und blieb vor der immer noch halb geschlossenen Tür stehen. „Hank? Wer ist da?“ hörte Erik plötzlich eine weitere Stimme aus dem Inneren des Gebäude. „Es… Es ist Erik, Raven.“ Antwortete Hank nur und öffnete vollkommen die Tür, sodass Erik Raven hinter Hank in ihrer wahren Gestalt stehen sah. „Erik? Was… Was tust du hier? Ist etwas passiert?“ Ravens Stimmung war von Überraschung schnell zu Skepsis und sogar ein klein wenig Sorge umgeschlagen, was Erik belustigt schnauben ließ. „Nein. Alles…. In Ordnung. Ist der Professor da?“ Hank warf Raven einen Blick zu, welchen diese skeptisch erwiderte. Und noch bevor einer der Beiden seine Frage beantworten konnte, spürte Erik eine bekannte Präsenz und eine Stimme in seinem Kopf. _Natürlich bin ich da. In meinem Büro. Willkommen Erik._ Erneut schnaubte Erik. Dann schaute er Hank an und sagte nur „Ich darf doch?“, bevor er sich an diesem vorbeischob und das große Gebäude betrat. Hank ließ ihn verwirrt gewähren und starrte Erik irritiert hinterher, als dieser zielstrebig die Treppe nach oben lief. „Erik? Wo willst du hin?“ fragte Raven und folgte dem gefährlichen Mutanten schnell. „Zu Charles.“ Antwortete Erik nur knapp und lief weiter. „Was willst du hier, Erik?“ Raven klang beunruhigt, was Erik dazu veranlasste stehen zu bleiben und die blaue Mutantin einen Moment einfach nur anzustarren. „Was denkst du denn will ich hier?“ „Das weiß ich nicht. Deswegen frage ich ja. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass es kein gutes Zeichen ist, wenn du plötzlich hier auftauchst. Versteh mich nicht falsch, Erik, aber ich wüsste keinen Grund wieso du hier her kommen solltest, ohne irgendwas zu wollen oder… das irgendwas passiert wäre.“ Raven versuchte nicht einmal ihr Unbehagen gegenüber seinem Erscheinen zu verstecken. „Ich werde eure Schule schon nicht auseinanderreißen.“ sagte Erik nur und wartete auf eine Reaktion von Raven. „Wieso bist du hier, Erik?“ Beharrte die Gestaltenwandlerin stur. Erik biss die Zähne zusammen und wendete seinen Blick von ihr ab und blickte die Treppe herunter in den Eingangsbereich, in welchem immer noch Hank stand und sie aufmerksam beobachtete. „Ich denke, das reicht, Raven. Danke.“ Ertönte plötzlich eine weitere Stimme und sowohl Erik, als auch Raven drehten sich überrascht zu Charles herum, welcher gelassen in seinem Rollstuhl saß und leicht lächelte. „Charles, bist du sicher-“ fing Raven an, doch Charles unterbrach sie. „Bin ich mir. Es ist alles in Ordnung, Raven. Erik, folge mir bitte in mein Büro.“ Nach diesen Worten drehte Charles gekonnt den Rollstuhl und steuerte sein Büro an. Erik warf Raven noch einen Blick zu, bevor er sich von ihr abwendete und Charles folgte. 

In dem großen Büro angekommen, ließ Erik mit einer Handbewegung die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen und schaute ruhig zu Charles, welcher sich hinter seinem Schreibtisch platziert hatte. „Was kann ich für dich tun, Erik?“ fragte Charles ruhig und beobachtete Erik genau, als dieser sich einen Stuhl nahm und vor den Schreibtisch setzte. Erik seufzte leicht. „Das weiß ich selbst nicht so genau.“ Der Telepath nickte leicht, hatte er doch so eine Antwort erwartet. „Dann sag mir, was führt dich hier her? Nicht, dass ich dein Erscheinen nicht willkommen heiße.“ Erik seufzte erneut. Auf all diese Fragen hatte er keine wirkliche Antwort. „Das weiß ich auch nicht genau.“ Diesmal zog Charles verwirrt die Augenbrauen zusammen und musterte Erik einige Momente lang eingehend. „Was erwartest du von mir, Erik?“ Erik blickte auf seine Hände und zögerte einen Moment. „Das du es besser machst.“ Sagte er schließlich und hob langsam seinen Blick und begegnete Charles blauen Augen. „Was soll ich besser machen?“ Charles Stimme war ruhig und warm und irgendwas in Erik sagte ihm, dass es in Ordnung war ehrlich zu Charles zu sein. Er würde ihn nicht verurteilen oder anderwärtiges. „Alles.“ Nun schnaubte der Telepath belustigt und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Das ist eine sehr spezifische Antwort. Sag mir, was hast du die letzten Monate getrieben? Was hast du gesucht?“ Erik schluckte. Plötzlich schien das alles viel schwieriger als er sich gedacht hatte und er kam sich dumm vor. Was hatte er bloß erwartet? Das hier lief in eine Richtung, in die er nicht wollte. „Vielleicht war es doch eine dumme Idee hier her zu kommen.“ Meinte Erik und erhob sich, lief zur Tür. _Erik._ Das war Charles, in seinem Kopf. Kurz hielt Erik inne, dann drehte er sich langsam um und schaute zu Charles, welcher um den Tisch herumgefahren war und nun fast direkt vor ihm stand. Einen weiteren Moment zögerte Erik, dann gab er nach und setzte sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl, direkt gegenüber von Charles. 

„Ich spüre es. Ich spüre deinen Schmerz. Und ich weiß, dass du glaubst, dass ich keine Ahnung habe wie du dich fühlst, aber das tue ich. Vielleicht kenne ich nicht diese Art von Schmerz, aber ich kenne den Schmerz, den man fühlt, wenn man plötzlich nicht mehr laufen kann. Oder den Schmerz, wenn man an einem Tag seine Familie, seinen besten Freund, seinen Bruder und seine Schwester verliert. Und ich leide… mit dir. Ich weiß, dass alles, was dir widerfahren ist, dir zu Unrecht widerfahren ist und ich würde alles dafür geben, um es rückgängig zu machen, aber das kann ich nicht. Und ich weiß, dass du etwas suchst. Du suchst Frieden, wie jeder anderer auch. Ich weiß nicht, wie dein Frieden aussieht. Ich habe meinen in dieser Schule gefunden, aber ich weiß nicht, ob du deinen auch hier finden wirst. Das weißt nur du selbst.“ Charles blieb einen Moment lang ruhig und schaute seinen Gegenüber stumm an. Erik schluckte und zuckte etwas hilflos mit den Schultern. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, er wusste nicht einmal, was er sich hiervon erhofft hatte. Er wusste nur, dass er sich irgendwas von Charles erhofft hatte. „Erik.“ Charles sprach seinen Namen so leise aus, dass Erik ihn fast nicht gehört hätte. „Ich weiß, dass du glaubst, dass deine ganze Familie tot ist. Aber… das ist sie nicht. Raven ist noch hier. _Ich_ bin noch hier. Und ich weiß, dass dir das vielleicht nicht genug, aber vielleicht ist es dir genug zu wissen, dass hier noch mehr von uns sind. Begabte. Mutanten. Du bist nicht alleine… und du musst es auch nicht mehr sein.“ Erik hatte die Augen geschlossen und spürte diesen hässlichen, unerträglichen Schmerz in seiner Brust, der immer aufkeimte, wenn er an seine Familie dachte. Seine tote Familie. „Ich… ich will nur das es aufhört. Ich will, dass das Grauen aufhört, ich will niemanden mehr verlieren.“ Seine Stimme war leise und gebrochen und einen Moment lang schämte sich Erik, doch dann spürte er eine Hand auf seiner und wurde sich bewusst, dass das hier vor ihm Charles war. Und wenn er sich vor jemanden nicht schämen musste, dann war es Charles. „Das ist okay, Erik. So geht es uns doch allen.“ „Wirst du es verhindern können? Wirst du uns schützen können?“ Einen kurzen Moment sagte niemanden der Beiden etwas und Eriks Frage hing schwer im Raum. „Nein. Das werde ich nicht. Nicht alleine. Aber ich glaube, dass wir es können. _Gemeinsam._ McKayIch glaube, dass wir gemeinsam eine bessere Welt schaffen können. Vielleicht nicht heute oder morgen, aber irgendwann. Und bis es soweit ist, werden wir hier leben und das Leben vieler Mutanten beeinflussen und verändern. Klingt das nicht nach etwas… Gutem? Etwas, wofür es sich lohnt zu leben?“ Erik öffnete seine Augen wieder und schaute direkt in die hoffnungsvollen Blauen von Charles. „Warum habe ich das Gefühl, dass wann immer ich mich zu weit von dir entferne, alles, was ich anfasse, einstürzt?“ Leichter Spott schwank bei diesen Worten mit und doch wussten Beide, dass diese Worte die Wahrheit beinhielten. „Ich weiß es nicht, alter Freund. Aber ich habe eine Lösung für dein Problem. Bleib einfach hier. Ich selbst würde besser schlafen können, wenn ich wüsste, dass ein weiterer starker Mutant hier wäre, bereit diese Schule, diese Kinder zu beschützen.“ Kurz zögerte Charles. „Es würde mich beruhigen zu wissen, dass dir nichts passiert. Dass du nichts Dummes anstellst.“ Nun lächelte Charles und Erik schnaubte gespielt beleidigt. „Aber der ach so großartige Professor X tut nie etwas Dummes?“ „Doch. Wahrscheinlich öfters, als es ihm auffällt, aber deswegen ist er auch nicht allein. Damit er Menschen hat, die ihn davon abhalten.“ Charles lächelte immer noch. „Wie kannst du mich aufnehmen, nach allem was ich getan habe?“ Reue schwang in seiner Stimme mit und ein kleiner Teil in ihm hatte für einen kurzen Moment Angst, dass Charles ihn doch abweisen würde. „Nur weil jemand stolpert und die Orientierung verliert heißt das nicht, dass er für immer verloren ist. Manchmal brauchen wir alle ein klein wenig Hilfe.“ Dies sagte Charles mit so viel Sicherheit, als hätte er diese Worte schon tausend Mal gesprochen. „Du bist viel zu positiv. Zu hoffnungsvoll.“ Erik ließ es spöttisch klingen, doch es war nicht böse gemeint. Und das wusste der Telepath. „Einer muss es doch sein.“ Erik nickte langsam, lächelte nun auch leicht. „Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht. Charles…“ Erik schluckte schwer. „…Danke… für… du weißt schon. Alles.“ Charles Lächeln wurde zu einem Grinsen und seine Augen schienen geradezu zu strahlen. „Nicht dafür, Erik. Nicht dafür.“ Kurz herrschte angenehmes, vertrautes Schweigen zwischen ihnen, bis Charles dieses brach. „Fühl dich frei zu bleiben. Du… kannst einfach hierbleiben und schauen wie es läuft. Du musst dich nicht sofort dafür entscheiden für immer hier zu bleiben.“ „Wird es deine Schüler und die X-Men nicht stören?“ „Seit wann interessieren dich die Anderen?“ sagte Charles herausfordernd grinsend. Erik schnaubte nur und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich denke nicht. Einige Schüler bewundern dich sogar. Und wenn sie erst einmal den Mann hinter Magneto kennengelernt haben, werden sie dich vielleicht nur noch wegen deinem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck fürchten. Und ich denke, den X-Men könntest du sicher auch das ein oder andere beibringen. Du würdest besser hier her passen, als dir bewusst ist, Erik.“ „Danke Charles.“ Mit diesen Worten erhob sich Erik und ging zu Tür. Charles lächelte. „Ich werde Hank sagen, dass er dir ein Zimmer zuweisen soll. Es ist dir selbst freigestellt dieses einzurichten.“ Erik hatte Charles den Rücken zugedreht und nickte. Mit einer Handbewegung öffnete Erik die Tür und schritt durch diese. Plötzlich hielt er noch einmal inne und schaute lächelnd über seine Schulter zu dem Telepathen. „Bis morgen, Professor.“ Nach diesen Worten fiel die schwere Tür von Charles Büro ins Schloss und der Telepath lehnte sich lächelnd in seinem Rollstuhl zurück. Das war ein Versprechen gewesen. Ein Versprechen das Erik morgen auch noch da sein würde. Und das war mehr als sich Charles jemals erhofft hatte.

**Author's Note:**

> Ich wollte einfach nochmal meine Gefühle über den FIlm und auch einen Teil meiner Gedanken hier aufschreiben, weil ich mir so ein Gespräch zwischen Charles und Erik irgendwie gewünscht habe, aber was ich mir noch mehr wünsche, ist, dass die Beiden im nächsten Film hoffentlich Seite an Seite kämpfen! Ich hoffe, dass beide nicht zu sehr OOC geworden sind, ich orientiere mich aber generell eher an den Filmfiguren.  
> Über Kommentare und Kudos würde ich mich freuen :)


End file.
